


Cops and Robbers

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Cops, F/F, Gay Alana Beck, Guns, Hostage Situations, Police Officer!Alana, Robber!Zoe, Robbery, Stealing, Zoe goes by the alias Sweet Stars, cops and robbers, galaxy girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Police Officer!Alana and Robber!Zoe





	Cops and Robbers

Alana’s been waiting for this moment for years. Finally, she was about to catch the famous bank robber, commonly known as Sweet Stars. Her gun was painted with pastel purple stars and the ski mask matched. Unusual, really, but Alana couldn’t pay attention to that. No, today she was going to catch her.

Alana burst through the bank doors, telling civilians to keep down as she made her way towards the vault in the back. 

“Stay here and make sure everyone’s okay.” She ordered her officers, one spoke up.

“But, deputy-“

“You heard your orders, make sure everyone’s okay.”

She was going to do this alone. It was she who had spent hours upon hours pouring over police records and video tapes, she deserved to be the one to make the arrest. 

Alana slipped into the vault, gun in hand. She was met with an intense blue glare, and a gun pointed at a bank teller.

“Put the gun down.” Alana warned, the girl simply laughed, only her eyes and mouth were shown from the ski mask.

“I think I should be asking you that question. After all, it seems I have the advantage here.” Sweet Stars shoved the muzzle of her gun against the teller’s head, who gave a small squeak. Alana noticed for the first time that the stars on her gun were chipped and more pink than purple.

“Alright, alright, calm down, I’m putting my weapon down.” Alana held her hands up and slowly lowered to the ground, setting the gun on the floor.

“Kick it over.” The girl demanded, and Alana obeyed.

“Let me take his place.” Alana insisted, she wanted to get the teller out safely. The girl seemed to accept this.

“Slowly come closer, when you are in front of him, get down on your knees.”

Alana did as she was told, getting down on her knees and swapping places with the teller, who quickly dashed out as soon as he was free.

“Hm, so it seems I’m going to have my first stand off.” The girl mused, stepping over to the safe and placing money in her bag. She kept a careful eye on Alana.

“No doubt it’ll also be your last.” Alana said simply. “Did you know the average bank robber only gets away with three crimes before thy are found out and arrested?”

“Oh really?” Sweet Stars sounded unamused. 

“You must be way overdue now.” Alana hummed. “What are you in right now, your tenth?”

“Twelfth, it’s like you haven’t even read up on my case file lately.” She snorted.

“Oh, trust me, I have.” Alana’s eyes twinkled. “You’re hard to catch.”

“Only because I want to be.” Sweet Stars teased. “God, it’s so stuffy in here, I’m sure you won’t mind if I just-“ She pulled off her ski mask.

Alana’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t expected Sweet Stars to be so... so pretty. She was almost speechless, all this time, Alana had been chasing such a beautiful woman...

“Officer, how far do you think I could get if I took you as my hostage?” Sweet Stars smirked, raising an eyebrow. Alana almost considered just going with her willingly.

“Deputy.” Was all Alana could say.

“Excuse me?”

“Deputy.” Alana repeated, trying to regain her composure. “I’m not an officer, I’m a deputy.”

“Ah, of course, Deputy.” Sweet Stars chuckled. “My mistake.”

“Well, I gather you wouldn’t make it very far.” Alana answered honestly.

Sweet Star’s eyes twinkled, “Hm, then why don’t we see then?”


End file.
